Trivial Pursuit: America Plays
Trivial Pursuit: America Plays is a game show loosely based on the board game of the same name. It premiered on September 22, 2008 and aired first-run episodes through May 22, 2009 (with repeats continuing until September 18). The host was Christopher Knight (the pilot was hosted by Mark L. Walberg, and the show is produced by Wheeler/Sussman Productions in association with Hasbro. The series was syndicated by Debmar-Mercury. Trivial Pursuit: America Plays replaced Temptation on a majority of stations that carried it, and inherited its predecessor's abysmal ratings. In January 2009, it was announced that America Plays would not be renewed for a second season. The show will be revived on The National Television on July 31st 2017. Rules The show pitted three in-studio players against "America's Team", which consisted of people who submitted their questions via video Round 1 A computer (called the "Randomizer") randomly picks a category and value ($250 to $500 in increments of $50 depending on the difficulty) for each question. Each correct answer by the studio contestants put the value into the studio bank, and earns that player a wedge for their scoring token, if they didn't have one of that selected color. An incorrect answer put the value in America's bank, and no money was put in the studio bank for that question, even if it was answered correctly by another player. The money is added each time a contestant attempts to answer the question and fails to answer correctly, so America's bank could have been credited with double or even triple the value of the question if more than one player gave an incorrect answer. If nobody buzzed in, or if nobody attempted the question after somebody answered that question incorrectly, the money was added to America's bank un-multiplied. The first question of the round is an "All Play" question, in which anyone is eligible to answer. The player who answered this toss-up question correctly has first chance at the following question, and keeps control until they either missed a question or earned their third wedge. If they missed or took too long to answer the question, the other two were able to buzz in and steal control and the wedge with a correct answer. However, as in the board game, if a contestant answered a question in a category they already had a wedge for, no wedges were awarded, but the contestant earned control of the next question. Once a player earned three wedges, they moved to the "Hot Pursuit" round, and the next question is an "All Play" for the other two players, who competed to join the first player. The first two players to fill three of the wedges in their token moved on to the next round; the other was eliminated. For the second or third question (which was most often the green category) of the first round, the captain of America's team was introduced, via live webcam, to ask it. They are shown multiple times through the show. Round 2 is called Hot Pursuit. All questions are toss-up questions worth $500 ($1,000 in some earlier-taped episodes). There are no specific categories; each correct answer simply filled in one wedge, regardless of color. The first player to fill all six wedges of their token wins the game. The three wedges from the first round carried over, so three correct answers won the game. The winning player faces "America's Team" one-on-one, with six new categories, each with increasing values: *Question 1: $500 *Question 2: $1,000 *Question 3: $2,000 *Question 4: $3,000 *Question 5: $4,000 *Question 6: $5,000 The categories are shown at the outset, and the order in which they are asked are shuffled. The host puts the categories into motion, and when the America's Team captain saw an order that sounded suitable, he or she yells "Stop!," which sets the categories' order and value. As before, questions answered correctly go to the player's bank, while questions answered incorrectly go to America's Bank. The team with the larger bank at the end wins their bank. If America wins, its bank was divided evenly among all the people who had their questions asked that day. In that situation, a list of the winning members of America's team was shown, similar to a credit roll, and the studio contestant wins a Trivial Pursuit board game. At any point, if it became mathematically impossible for one bank to overtake the other, the final round stopps. If the studio bank won in this situation, the studio player has the chance to play the next unused question as a double-or-nothing wager, or decline to do so. If America's bank is higher, the remaining questions are discarded. If there was a tie at the end of the game, a sudden-death question is asked. The bank who answered the question correctly wins the game. Category:The National Television Category:The National Television programming Category:Game shows Category:Television programmes in the United States